A tire is a composite of several components each serving a specific and unique function yet all synergistically functioning to produce the desired performance. One important component is the carcass ply. The carcass ply is a continuous layer of rubber-coated parallel cords which extends from bead to bead and functions as a reinforcing element of the tire. The plies are turned up around the bead, thereby locking the bead into the assembly or carcass. The tire is assembled in the green (uncured) state and upon completion is then vulcanized. Typically an in-situ resin is included in an apex rubber composition to impart desirable properties to the rubber composition, including hardness, tear strength, and adhesion to reinforcement. Typically, methylene acceptor-methylene donor systems are used as in-situ resins.
The usage of reinforcing in-situ resins for stiff compounds is currently limited by the poor processability of the rubber compounds due to preliminary curing of the resin additives during mixing, calendering and extrusion. Such stiff compounds may be used for example in the apex, chafer, chipper, and flipper of a tire. Therefore, there exists a continuing need for alternative compounding approaches to maintain or improve the properties of rubber compounds.